You had it coming
by Biscuit-Sama
Summary: Ugh, so crap at summaries. Please, just give it a go. Even if you don't like it. Slight Yuffentine.


Eh, first fanfiction in god-knows-how-long. Lets see how this goes. Uh, I dun own any of the characters. Unfortunately. Basically, Vincent tries some of Yuffies tricks on Yuffie herself, if you get what I mean. Slightly...Yuffentine, I believe they're called.

The Ninja Extraordinaire let out a contented sigh, stretching her arms above her head. She felt the light warm her palms as she pushed them upwards towards the sun, her fingers linked together as they clicked quietly. The day was hot, with the sun directly above their heads, and the people of the homey little town in the middle of nowhere suffered most from the heat. Yuffie Kisaragi placed her hands behind her head, deliberetly placing one elbow on the shoulder of the man sitting next to her - Vincent Valentine. Through a rather coincidental meeting on an assasination mission in which the two had been hired by the same man, they had remained a temporary 'duo', much to the pleasure of Yuffie and the slight displeasure of Vincent.

The red cloaked man cast his crimson orbs in her general direction, before ever-so-slightly shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to remove the young lady's elbow form where it was. Yuffie obviously got the hint, for she only pressed down harder on his shoulder. The man let out a sigh.

"Yuffie, quit it."

Yuffie either didn't hear him or pretended not to hear him, for her elbow remained where it was.

"Yuffie."

She lifted up her elbow. Vincent mentally sighed - he would never figure this girl out. Not that he wanted to. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling somewhat sleepy. He figured it was fatigue from the heat. He could hear the shuffling on someone moving on the wooden deck they were sat on, before a sudden weight on his right side caused to lean over to his left. He opened his eyes - Yuffie was using him as a post to lean on.

Vincent decided not to give her the pleasure of knowing that she was getting to him. He remained silent, and simply moved over the deck, so that she fell onto her back. She gave out a little squeal, before her head came in contact with the deck, rather sharply. She remained lying down, face up, her mouth slightly open and her eyes shut.

Vincent cast a cautious glance at her - no, she was faking it again. Trying to lure him into a trap. Giving the impression that shes unconcious when, in fact, she is not, and that when he would look over her face to check her breathing, she would suddenly open her eyes and attempt to scare the living daylights out of the man.

So, he remained sat there, his ebony hair soaking up the suns heat. He closed his eyes again, and nodded off. When he next opened his eyes, the sun was at a different angle in the sky. He figured about two hours had gone by. He looked to his right - Yuffie was still there, in the same position as he had left her. Vincent suddenly began to wonder, was she really faking it? If so, she was doing a damn good job. He slowly edged his hand towards her head - lifting her up slightly to see the back of it. Through the ebony hair, there was a faint purplish mark on her scalp. A bruise. So...

...she wasn't faking it?

Vincent sighed. Placing his right arm around Yuffies shoulders and his left under her knees, he lifted her up, and trodded into the Inn behind them. Ignoring the strange looks the lady at the front desk gave him, he climbed up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind him.

Yuffie had awoken an hour later. She remembered everything that happened, and took no time in berating Vincent for his part in knocking the young ninja out.

"Yuffie, I still fail to see how it was my fault. You, as some people would say, 'had it coming'."

"Geeeeeez, Vinnie! You coulda at least ASKED me to move!"

Vincent sighed, quietly enough so the people below the window couldn't hear, but loud enough so that Yuffie could tell he was annoyed.

"Get something to eat. We're leaving at eleven."

And he walked out, ending what proved to be a very short argument. Yuffie watched him go, a scowl forming on her face.

Three hours later, Yuffie found herself on the deck again. Vincent was there, legs crossed and arms folded, in what Yuffie suspected was some creepy vampire meditation. She sat down next to him, and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Vinnie. Uh, sorry 'bout earlier."

Silence.

"I mean, for making you worry. Which, I'm sure you did."

A cricket chirped somewhere.

"O'course, I still blame you for moving. It was still very much uncalled for."

A dog howled to the far left of them.

"Oh for Gods sake! Say something!"

And she was met with more silence. She looked to her left, another angry scowl making its mark on her face...

...until she felt a very heavy weight on her right shoulder.

She turned - Vincent had his elbow on her shoulder, deliberetly pressing down hard. She couldn't help but smirk.

"Vinnie, quit it!"

Upon her request, he moved, and moved so this his back leaned against her side. Yuffie flushed - it was highly unusual for Vincent to make any kind of physical contact with anyone. She giggled stupidly, trying to push him off.

"Okay, okay, you made your point!"

With that, Vincent stood up, and brushed his shoulder off where her skin had touched his cloak.

"So. Here, at eleven?"

Yuffie smiled, and nodded. Vincent turned to walk back into the Inn, and Yuffie watched him climb the stairs, a smile unconciously gracing her face.

See, this is why I READ fanfiction, not WRITE it. Still, it was bugging me. I had to get something down. oo;

... 


End file.
